1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic speech recognition systems and relates more particularly to a method for implementing a speech verification system for use in a noisy environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing an effective and efficient method for system users to interface with electronic devices is a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers. Voice-controlled operation of electronic devices is a desirable interface for many system users. For example, voice-controlled operation allows a user to perform other tasks simultaneously. For instance, a person may operate a vehicle and operate an electronic organizer by voice control at the same time. Hands-free operation of electronic systems may also be desirable for users who have physical limitations or other special requirements.
Hands-free operation of electronic devices may be implemented by various speech-activated electronic systems. Speech-activated electronic systems thus advantageously allow users to interface with electronic devices in situations where it would be inconvenient or potentially hazardous to utilize a traditional input device.
Speech-activated electronic systems may be used in a variety of noisy environments, for instance industrial facilities, manufacturing facilities, commercial vehicles, and passenger vehicles. A significant amount of noise in an environment may interfere with and degrade the performance and effectiveness of speech-activated systems. System designers and manufacturers typically seek to develop speech-activated systems that provide reliable performance in noisy environments.
In a noisy environment, sound energy detected by a speech-activated system may contain speech and a significant amount of noise. In such an environment, the speech may be masked by the noise and be undetected. This result is unacceptable for reliable performance of the speech-activated system.
Alternatively, sound energy detected by the speech-activated system may contain only noise. The noise may be of such a character that the speech-activated system identifies the noise as speech. This result reduces the effectiveness of the speech-activated system, and is also unacceptable for reliable performance. Verifying that a detected signal is actually speech increases the effectiveness and reliability of speech-activated systems.
Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, implementing an effective and efficient method for a system user to interface with electronic devices remains a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers.